


Long Days Into Long Nights

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, F/M, Love, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sex, Smut, bad day at work, dribble drabble, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: Reader had a horrible day at work until you see familiar 1967 black Impala parked in your driveway and you know your day is going to get 1000% better.





	Long Days Into Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on my first person work.

I leave work completely frustrated. Man, I hate my job. Being a customer service agent is like a glutton for punishment. People feel like they can bitch you out like you are a computer with no feelings. My body is so tense. I turned on the radio, hoping to find something that could ‘turn my frown upside down’ with no avail. I didn’t even look at my cell phone on the drive home. I don’t want to see another phone for the rest of the night.

I drove through the fast food joint for supper and waited behind multiple cars which added another thirty minutes to my already frustrated commute. 

As I pulled down my street, I was thinking of just going straight to bed when I looked ahead and gasped. In my driveway, I see a black 1967 Chevy Impala. My heart leapt as my mood suddenly began changing from pissed off to happy. I wasn’t quite happy-go-lucky yet as I pulled into the driveway and opened the garage door, pulling in. I looked over at the car as I was pulling in, but no one was there. I wasn’t really paying attention when I felt was something tap the front of my car and I looked straight ahead seeing him and our eyes locked. 

He had his signature leather jacket, plaid flannel shirt, T-shirt with an amulet around his neck, worn jeans, and old brown boots and he looked devastatingly handsome. My rainy day boyfriend/lover of two years, Dean Winchester, was standing in my garage.

I put my car in park shutting it off as the garage door closed behind me. I opened my car door. “What are you doing in my garage Dean?”

“You gave me a key sweetheart. Remember?” 

“No. I don’t.” I looked at him curiously furrowing my brows.

He smiled, those emerald green eyes sparkled mischievously. “OK. I admit. I might have picked the lock on your back door.”

“Oh really?” I smile and he smirks.

“You gotta be more careful Babe.”

“I guess don’t want to let any just any old riff raff in.”

He walked towards me. “Oh sweetheart. I’m all kinds of bad news.”

I shut my car door and he walks up putting his hands on my face as he leans in and kisses me passionately. “I missed you Babe.”

“I missed you too Dean,” I said breathless. 

“How was your day Babe?”

“Absolute shit!”

He smirks. “Well, I have good news. I know a sure fire way to make you feel good.” 

As he said that, my core exploded in desire and I knew exactly what he meant. He leans down picking me up bridal style and begins carrying me into my house. He carries me to the table as I drop my purse, work bag, food bag down, and then sits me down in a chair. In the middle of the table was a vase with flowers; carnations in red, white, and pink.

“So pretty.” I smile.

“Thought you could use a pick me up. Don’t know where you work or I would have had them delivered.”

“It’s sweet Dean. Thanks.” I then realized I had got supper.  “I’m sorry Dean. I didn’t get supper for two. I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“No worries.”

Just then I smelled something coming from the oven. “Whoa! That smells good.”

“Winchester surprise.” Dean smiled.

I look at him and smirk. “I thought I’ll get that later.”

He smirks back. “What you’ll later is my own special sauce, just for you.”

I laugh, but I’m clearly aroused, shifting in my seat.

“How long are you here for Dean?”

“A few days. Decided to come see you between cases. ”

“Where’s Sam?”

“Back at the bunker.”

“The mysterious bunker.”

“You can come visit. You know you’re welcome there anytime… even for good if you want.” He looked at me and then down and I can see he’s flushed.

My heart thumps loudly.  _ He wants me to stay there with him.  _ “I know Dean. Thanks. When I get some vacation time, we can schedule some time together here or there. Wherever. We can always do a road trip as well.”

“I’d like that. Maybe we can see how many states I can fuck you in.”

I giggle like a schoolgirl. He does that to me. 

“Sounds naughty.”

“You can bet I’ll have you cumming in every state, which would be awesome.”

_ He does like to use ‘awesome’ a lot. _

He makes me stay seated and carries in plates, silverware, glasses, a Diet Dr. Pepper for me and a beer for him over, then takes the food from the oven and brings it to the table. He seems to know his way around my house fairly well. 

“How’d you know where everything is: the pots, plates, glasses. etc?”

“I got here rather early this morning, but after you had already left for work.”

“I wish you would have told me you were coming. I would have taken the day off to be with you.”

“It’s all good Babe. I got some things taken care of and I wanted to surprise you.”

“That you did.”

He sits down and scoops some food for me on my plate and then piles as much as he can fit on his.

I laugh at how adorable and silly he is. 

“This is so good,” I said taking a bite. 

“Thanks.”

“So, How was your last hunt?” 

“Good. Basic salt and burn. Nothing much.” He talked with his mouth full, but I didn’t mind. I love him; quirks and all. “What about you Baby? How was your day?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” I look down at my food. I didn’t want to ruin the moment. The day was horrible. 

“OK.” Dean looks disappointed as he takes another bite of food.  

We make small talk the rest of the meal, and he’s trying to make me laugh with old stories. “So, here I am, hospital gown open, ass hanging out as I get out of bed and fall realizing my leg is broken.”

I’m laughing and smile, then blush at the thought of his naked ass in the air, thinking about that taut pert ass bobbing up and down and he thrusts into me. I bite my lip. 

“What are you thinking about,” he said as he notices my face and my cheeks getting redder. 

“Nothing.” He smiles and bites his lip and I want him so bad. 

We finish our meal and gets up, grabs the warm cherry pie out of the oven and brings it to the table. “Dessert milady.”

“Wow. I never knew you to be such a hopeless romantic.”

“I can be romantic Baby.”

“I know you can Dean, but all this…” the stress of the day was getting to me as I began crying uncontrollably. 

He gets over and walks over and hugs me. “Man. You’ve had quite a day.”

“I’m sorry Dean.” I look at him. “I know you’re not a chick flick guy.”

“Don’t say that entirely.”

I smile. “This is just so sweet and it’s been so long since I’ve had someone genuinely want to know about my day, make me a homemade meal, and just be here for me.”

He put his hand to my head and held me to his chest where I felt his warm body and his strong unfaltering heartbeat. “I’m glad I made it here to see you Baby.”

I stay snuggled to his chest for a few minutes and even though I just really want to start taking off his clothes, and get lost in the lust of the moment, I pull away. “Let’s have some pie and then we can move along with our evening.”

Dean put his hands on either side of my face. “Damn woman! How I want to pick you, sling you over my shoulders, take you back to your room, and eat you out for dessert, but I will finish my pie now and then get my absolute favorite dessert later.”

At that very moment, my core exploded in desire for Dean and it took every fiber of me to not start pulling off his pants and asking him to fuck me. Instead, I smiled and said, “let’s eat fast.”

He sits down grabbing a quarter of the pie size piece for himself and I took a small piece for me as we ate in silence; our need for each other gathering force with each bite closer to the last. 

After our last bites, Dean smiles, getting up, and comes over pulling out my chair and sweeping into his arms bridal style. “We’ll deal with the dirty dishes later. OK Babe?”

I couldn’t really talk at the moment and simply nodded. He leans in kissing my lips as he held me there in his arms, and then headed down the hall towards my bedroom. 

————————————————————

As he opens my bedroom door, I gasp in shock. It’s my bedroom, but yet it isn’t. The room is decked out in little white string lights along my ceiling to make it look like a starry night; my ceiling fan light is globe shaped and designed like the moon; my canopy bed had beautiful sheer panels, and my 60” TV was tuned to a Yule log station on mute, looking like a beautiful fireplace in my room.

My eyes well up in emotion. “Oh Dean.” I lean in and kiss him tenderly then pull away. “After the day I had today, this is so beautiful and romantic, but just knowing you are here makes this perfect.”

“So, first things first…” he walks over sitting down in my oversized reading chair in the corner as I sit in his lap. “So, tell me about your day Babe.”

I wanted to. However, I didn’t want to ruin everything with me venting and bitching. “You know what? I’m don’t want to. You’re here and you made this beautiful ambiance for me.I don’t want to mar it with a retelling of my shitty day.”

“But I want to hear about it sweetheart.” His eyes shown concern. 

“Why don’t I tell you later.” I smile as my lips lean into his. “I just want this perfect night with the man of my dreams fucking me until I’m sore.”

“Oh. Should I leave, so he can arrive?”

I chuckle. “No. He’s already right here.” Our kisses became urgent, needy as I begin to tug on his bottom lip and his tongue moves across my lips. I part my lips feeling his tongue explore my mouth and my arousal begins pools in my panties at the thought of him exploring my core soon. 

He picks me up carrying me to my bed, opening the canopy and setting me in the middle. He reaches down taking off my shoes, tossing them to the corner near my closet. “I’m gonna make you feel so good tonight.”

I smile as we began undressing ourselves. I watch as he shrugs off his jacket, his flannel shirt, and then his t-shirt, exposing his torso. He’s beautiful. Sure, he doesn’t have six pack abs, or defined pecs. He kinda has a dad bod, but it’s the sexiest dad bod I’ve ever encountered. His well defined shoulders and biceps make up for his little beer gut. He loves his burgers, beer and pie more than he likes to work out, except for sex. He’s a sex maniac. You’d think he would be fit having as much sex as he has, but he’s not because he’s secretly he is a true lover, ready to give all his love and pleasing his partner instead of hardcore, rough sex that burns tons of calories. Don’t get me wrong, he doesn’t mind hardcore, rough sex too, but he’s a more hopeless romantic than you might think. 

I smile as I pull off my purple sweater. I watch his eyes seem to drink me in; they’re glazed in lust as he watches my cleavage fall out in my cute black bra. 

“Wow. Beautiful.” He slips his feet out of his boots and tosses them in a pile away from the bed. 

“I can say the same thing studmuffin.”

Dean winks as a red hue growing in his cheeks, matching my cheeks. I swallow as I watch him undo his belt, pulling out of the loopholes and throws it over to the pile. He continues, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, letting them fall off his hips, and stepping out of them, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

He then focuses on me. “Your turn.”

I unbutton and unzip my jeans as I shimmy out of them on the bed and toss them over to where my sweater sets, leaving me in my bra, underwear, and leg brace. 

He smiles as walks towards the bed, crawling in and hovering over me. “You’re so beautiful.”

I look at his beautiful green eyes. “And you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

We begin to kiss as our hands begin caressing each other needily. I feel his rough, calloused hands run up my torso and arms as he slips his finger under the strap of my bra and pulls it down. Our kissing increase as he moves to the other side. I raise my myself to him wrapping my arms around his neck, running my hands through his hair as he reaches around me unhooking my bra and tossing it. I pull him back with me to the bed as we make out. 

He then stops me. “I wanna give you a massage Baby. Why don’t you lay on your stomach?”

“OK,” I said rolling over to my stomach, my head to the side and my arms behind me.

“Now just relax sweetheart and I’m going to make you feel good, and then I’m going going to turn you over and make you feel great.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

I feel him straddling my legs, and a minute later I feel his rough and calloused hands begin to rub my shoulders; however,  I’m not much of a massage enthusiast so I flinch immediately as he touches me.

“You OK Baby?”

“Yeah.” I’m not convinced. 

He tries again and I flinch again. “I’m sorry Dean. I’ll be honest. I’m just not a huge fan of massages. I don’t really like to be touch.”

“But you like it when I caress you when we’re fooling around.”

“I know.” I begin to roll over. He gets off of me as my arm covers my naked breasts. “I just don’t like massages.”

“OK.” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck with hand. “So, what do you want to do?”

I sit up and look at him. “We can just go to the next phase of your evening plans.”

He looks at me and smiles. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He leans into me as my arms wrap around his neck as my legs wrap around his waist, and my breasts press against his chest. His lips move from my lips down my pulse point and neck as he places tender, deliberate kisses.

“That feels nice.” I smile. 

“Good.” His kisses move lower down my collar bone, down between my breasts, and then around them as he places his lips over my nipple swirls his tongue and draws it in, sucking the peak, causing them to harden.

“So good.” I squirm and press my thighs together, looking for friction, my arousal pooling.

He seemed to notice that as he then reach down between my legs spreading my thighs with his hand and moved his body between. His hand stayed as he began rubbing circles along my inner thighs.

I moaned. 

He smiled. “You like?” He exhaled warm breath to my already sensitive nipple.

“Uh huh.” I was barely able to muster words.

He continued; his lips caressing my breasts and his hand traipses across my thighs.

My hands run up and down his back over his strong back muscles. “Oh Man Dean.”

His kisses continue down my torso to the waistband of my panties. “I am so hungry.”

My breath hitches as he slips his fingers into the waistband pulling them down quickly.

“I can just devour you.”

“Please do.” I squirm at his breath against me.

He lifts his legs over his shoulders. “I’m gonna make you forget about this horrific day. Just focus on my breath, my lips, my tongue, fingers, hands and eventually, my cock.” And his head drops between my thighs; his lips caressing as his fingers reach my folds, one slipping in as he is feeling my walls.

“Yes.”

He smiles as he licks up the slit from my entrance to clit.

“Oh God.” Each hand grabs a fist of sheet as he does it again. “Oh God Yes!”

He wraps his lips around my clit as he begins to suck while his finger begins pumping my entrance. “Christ Dean!”

“I miss this; your taste.”

I continue grabbing for sheets writhing against Dean’s mouth. 

He sucks harder as he slips a second finger in me. “Oh God Dean! I’m gonna...”

“I’m counting on it.”

I reach down grabbing his hair keeping him in his spot as he sucks and pumps harder. 

He applies just the right pressure and I come undone. “Oh God Dean! Yes! Yes!” My walls cave in as I clench around and coat his fingers. I cry out his name and I’m panting heavily. 

“That was beautiful Baby.” He looks up at me as his arm rubs my arousal away from his mouth.

I raise my hand and gesture him to me. 

He smiles as he moves up my torso, kissing across my body along the way, reaching my mouth and I can taste me on his tongue. “How are you feeling sweetheart?”

“I feel like I want to give back.” I roll him over to his back and straddle him, leaning in and kissing him. I pull away. “You are so gorgeous.”

He opens his mouth. “You are…”  and I put my finger to his lips. “It’s my turn Dean.”

I run my finger across his bottom lip and then lean in and kiss his lips tenderly, tugging and sucking on his bottom lip. I pull away seeing his lip swollen from my kiss and I feel his arousal pressing into my thigh. 

I continue leaning in kissing along his jaw, down his neck, as I place short, tender kisses against his Adam’s apple. 

His breath hitches as his erection swells. I begin sucking along his Adam’s apple. I want to give him a hickey there. 

I begin to undulate as I suck, and I hear Dean begin to pant and grunt as he is getting turned on by me. “Come On Babe.”

I then continue kissing down along the crease of his neck as I gave another love bite. “Oh Man Y/N. This feels so good.”

As I kiss along his anti-possession tattoo, he pushes me back and his erection hits my behind. I then trace his tattoo with my fingers. 

“This is awesome Baby.”

I lean in kissing down his torso, playing with his nipples the way he played with mine. 

“I love your happy trail Dean, leading to your not-so hidden treasure. 

Dean laughed. 

I place light kisses along his trail of hair as I reach his erection. 

Licking from the bottom, up the entire length, swirling my tongue around the tip, Dean grunts loudly. 

“Oh, you like when I do this?”

“Yeah Baby. Again.” He pants as I watch his head tilt back and he bites his lip. I do it again, then pull the tip in my mouth sucking and he grunts again. “Oh man Y/N.” I pull him in further in my mouth as I stroke what doesn’t fit and massage his balls. “Oh Man Y/N!”

I continue, starting to feel he’s about to fizzle out, and he pushes my head away before he releases. “I want to release in you.” He smiles. 

I kiss back up his body to his mouth and kiss him. “I want you inside me Dean. Please!”

“As you wish.”

He smiles as he rolls me over pulling down his boxers and begins grinding against me.

“Oh Yes Dean. Please.” I wrap my legs around his waist trying to pull him to me. “Please.”

He chuckles as he leans over my head finding a condom in my headboard and takes a moment to rise to his knees and slip it on. 

“I miss you Dean.”

“I miss you too Baby. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He reaches down slipping a hand in mine and entwine our fingers as he looks down at me and enters, slowly filling me, then giving me time to adjust, and he is perfect, like he’s my missing puzzle piece. “Yes Dean. God, you feel good.”

“Oh God. You feel so good Y/N.”

“Move please.” He does as I command and pulls out and moves back in as we find our rhythm. I buck to him and he thrusts into me, filling me perfectly each time. I raise my legs up more, finding a new angle as he is now hitting my g-spot with every thrust.

We’re spewing expletives, going faster, more erratic as we found the right pace. 

“Mmm. Right there Dean.”

“Yes Y/N.”

And I feel my walls caving. “So close.”

“Baby cum for me.” He looks me in the eyes as he says that and I come undone. “Oh God. Yes! yes! Oh Yes!”

As I clench around him, he sputters as he releases inside me at that moment with my name in a loud groan. “Oh Yes Y/N!”

He collapses on me and we begin to pant. I enjoy his weight as he nibbles my neck. “That felt so good Baby.”

“Yes.” I’m still without words. 

He finally rolls us to our sides as he smiles; our kisses are tender. 

“I love you Y/N!”

“I love you too Dean.”

I put my head on his chest wrapping my arm around his chest. “Thanks for coming here to see me.”

“How’s your mood now Sweetheart?”

“Sated and happy.” 

He kisses the top of my head. “Do you want to talk about work now?”

I kiss his chest. “No. I just want to remember from the time I pulled into my driveway until now.”

“OK Babe.” He closed his eyes and I closed mine against his chest and we fell asleep. 

—————————————————————

What do you do when your boyfriend comes to town to visit you for a few days but you really need to work?  You call in sick the next day. 

I awake tangled up in Dean. We’re on our sides; my arms are wrapped around his neck and my legs are wrapped around his waist as his arms are wrapped around my torso and his legs are curled up; his knees bent against my behind. It was so warm and comforting. I didn’t want to move. I waited awhile, hoping he would move, but he didn’t. I begin to unwrap myself from around him. He notices and wakes up. “Good morning Babe.”

“Good morning.” My breath hitches because he’s so beautiful. He’s still wrapped around me. He leans in and kisses me tenderly and I can feel his erection poking me in the stomach. He runs his hands up and down my back. I run my hands up and down his arms. 

“Wanna play?”

I smile. “I needs to call work into work first.”

“OK. Don’t take too long or I’ll have to take care of this uprising myself.”

“I chuckle. we can’t have that or I’ll call it a dictatorship. Give me a few minutes.”

He laughs at my pun as I unwrap myself from him. 

I roll over and grab my phone dialing into work. 

“Hey Sue. I’m not able to make it in today. I just feel totally exhausted. I had a really long, hard night.”

Dean chuckles and I hope she didn’t hear.

“OK Y/N. Maybe we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. I hope so.”  _ I’m lying. If he’s here tomorrow, I’m calling in sick too. I’ll say he’s pumping me full of meds. Multiple orgasms is just the medicine for me.  _

He hears me talking to my boss but waits until I hang up the phone before he begins nibbling my shoulder and neck. “That feels amazing Dean.”

He reaches around kneading my breast as his lips kiss the back of my neck. His hand then moved down as he begins rubbing the nub. 

I moan. “Oh man.”

He moves down further as he palms my clit and his finger begins to slip in my entrance. My breath hitches. He continues pumping faster adding another finger and I moan loudly. “Oh God.”

He leans into my ear. “Do you trust me Y/N?”

“Yes.”

He moved flush to my back as he takes my upper leg and moves it back over his legs, as he backs my behind to his erection, he nibbles my neck and continues rubbing the nub. “You still trust me?”

“Yes.” I moan as I feel him against my entrance and he pulls me back with his hand and enters me, filling me from behind, the intense arousal hits me and I immediately begin circle my hips trying to get the friction I so desperately needed. 

He begins to thrust slow and deep, as this is a new position for me and he’s hitting my g-spot each time. “Oh God Feels. So. Good.”

“Yes Y/N.”

My body quivers and he’s taking me higher with each thrust as his hand applies the pressure to my clit. I’m about to climax and he is getting there too as we become more animalistic. He’s thrusting into me without abandon and my walls are just getting closer to caving. 

He leans into my ear. “Y/N. Cum!” And at that moment my walls caved around him, causing his release as we both grunted and yelled out each other’s name.

He stays in me as he continues rub my clit working me through the aftershocks. He pulls out as I roll to my stomach and he covers me with his body. “That was amazing Babe.”

“Incredible.” He never ceases to amaze me sexually.

“I have some other tricks up my sleeves for later if you’re feeling adventurous.”

I smile. “Just need rest.” I close my eyes as he lays against me, pulling up the sheet to cover our waists, as he runs circles along my lower back. 

“Get some strength back. I’ll be hungry real soon and I’m not talking about food.” The way he said that was downright ominous and completely fucking hot.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you enjoy what you read, leave a comment.  
> Constructive Critcism appreciated and accepted. Thanks for taking out the time.
> 
> Please do not copy, repost or disseminate in any program, website, or forum without expressed written consent of the author.


End file.
